The present application in based on Japanese Patent Application number 2002-146233, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular jack and a modular jack connector which are suitable for use in twisted pair wiring system, and more specifically to a modular jack and a modular jack connector which suppress coupling in and out of a modular jack.
2. Prior Art
In a wiring system for information communication such as LAN (Local Area Network) or telephone, a modular jack which is used for branch and extension of a wiring is defined in U.S.A. Wiring System Standard TIA/EIA568 or Japanese Industrial Standards JISx5150.
In an office of recent years, installation of LAN has been being carried out actively, and TP (twisted pair wire) which is comparatively easy for laying and changing has been being used in many wiring systems in office. A wiring system using this TP and combining data system and telephone system is shown in FIG. 1.
In this wiring system, plurality of IDFs (Intermediate Distribution Panel) 62 which are concentrically wired to MDF (Main Distribution Frame) 61 are installed, for example, on every floor of building, one or more consent box 63 or boxes 63 which is or are wired to IDF 62 is or are provided to various place of floor, if necessary next step consent box 64 is connected to consent box 63, and terminal 65 is connected to each consent box 63, 64.
A modular connector type patch panel which concentrically wires TP is shown in FIG. 2, and consent box is shown in FIG. 3. As shown in these figures, plurality of modular connectors or modular jack connectors 71, 81 are arranged side-by-side to patch panel or consent box.
Modular jack is shown in FIG. 4. Modular jack 91 comprises housing 93 provided with opening 92 to which modular cable (not shown in the figure) is inserted, and eight conductor pins 94 which are incorporated within housing. Provided, this modular jack shown in the figure is according to an embodiment of the present invention, conventional modular jack is different from the figure in arrangement of conductor pins.
Modular jack connector is shown in FIG. 5. Modular jack connector 101 is constituted by mounting modular jack 91 on substrate 102 and mounting crimping terminal array 103 which is so-called 110 type on substrate 102. This modular jack connector 101 is according to an embodiment of the present invention, modular jack connector which combined modular jack and crimping terminal array has not been realized heretofore.
As shown in FIG. 6, crimping terminal 111 comprises blade portion 112 to which TP is inserted and lead portion 113 which is soldered to substrate 102.
Inner structure of conventional modular jack is shown in FIG. 7(a) and FIG. 7(b). As shown in FIG. 7(a), this modular jack 121 is provided with approximately cubic shaped hollow housing 122 of which left side end in the figure is opened, and inside of the housing 122, eight conductor pins 125 having convex bending portion 124 toward opening portion 123 (referred to as xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d) are arranged at even intervals to right and left direction. Lower part of each conductor pin 125 corresponds to conductor pin leg 126 which passes through bottom of housing 122, and as shown in FIG. 7(b) numbers one to eight (1-8) are given to each conductor pin 125 in a manner of arranged order from right end as viewed opening portion 123 from outside. Each set of No. 1 and No. 2 conductor pins 125, No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins 125, No. 4 and No. 5 conductor pins 125, and No. 7 and No. 8 conductor pins 125 is used as conductor pair. Conductor pair means a set of conductors connected to same twisted pair wires.
As shown in the figures, in conventional modular jack, all bending portions 124 of eight conductor pins 125 are lined up at same position toward forward, and eight conductor pin legs 126 are arranged in two lines, wherein No. 1, 3, 5, and 7 conductor pin legs 126 are in a forward line, and No. 2, 4, 6 and 8 conductor pin legs 126 are in a backward line.
In conventional U.S.A. Wiring System Standard, only category Se which defines near end cross talk attenuation between twist pairs to be more than 43 dB at 100 MHz is provided. However, category 6 which defines up to frequency band of 250 MHz is engaged to be enacted in U.S.A. Wiring System Standard in 2002. In category 6, connector is required to have near end cross talk attenuation of more than 54 dB which exceeds category 5e 11 dB at 100 MHz and more than 46 dB at 250 MHz, it becomes necessary to cancel coupling (electromagnetic coupling) within modular jack and coupling caused by components (substrate, crimping terminal and etc.) other than modular jack. Coupling within modular jack is notably caused by arrangement of No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins which are sandwiching No. 4 and No. 5 conductor pins, and moreover No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pair space being larger than other conductor pair space, this coupling originates deterioration of cross talk characteristics. Accordingly, improvement to reduce this coupling is desired.
As explained above, in order to fit for category 6 which defines near end cross talk attenuation to be more than 54 dB at 100 MHz and more than 46 dB at 250 MHz, it is necessary to suppress coupling in and out of modular jack. Also, the applicant is going to provide a component (modular jack connector) which combined and unified modular jack with twisted pair wire fitting terminal, it is necessary co suppress coupling in whole modular jack connector.
An object of the present invention is to provide a modular jack and a modular jack connector which suppresses coupling in and out of a modular jack.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack, comprising, a hollow housing of which one end is opened, and eight conductor pins which are arranged with predetermined intervals to right and left directions inside said housing, wherein, each of said conductor pins has bending portion projecting toward said opening portion (this direction is defined by xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d), lower part of said each conductor pin corresponds to a conductor pin leg which passes through bottom of said housing, when numbers from No. 1 to No. 8 are given respectively to said each conductor pin starting from right, each set of conductor pins of No. 1 and No. 2, No. 3 and No. 6, No. 4 and No. 5, and No. 7 and No. 8 is used respectively as conductor pair, bending portions of said No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins are positioned more forward than bending portions of other conductor pins, and conductor pin legs of said No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins are positioned more forward than conductor pin legs of other conductor pins.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack, wherein, eight conductor pin legs are arranged in three lines comprising line of No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pin legs, line of No. 2, No. 5 and No. 7 conductor pin legs, and line of No. 1, No. 4 and No. 8 conductor pin legs starting from forward.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack, wherein, No. 1 and No. 8 conductor pin legs are arranged symmetrically and No. 2 and No. 7 conductor pin legs are arranged symmetrically.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack, wherein, lining up direction of No. 1 and No. 2 conductor pin legs and lining up direction of No. 7 and No. 8 conductor pin legs are showing xe2x80x9cxe2x80x9d shape by narrowing in forward and widening in backward.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack connector, comprising, a modular jack mounted on a substrate using conductor pin legs, and crimping terminal array mounted on said substrate and provided with eight crimping terminals which are electrically connected to each conductor pin leg, wherein, said modular jack comprising, a hollow housing of which one end is opened, and eight conductor pins which are arranged with predetermined intervals to right and left directions inside said housing, each of said conductor pins has bending portion projecting toward said opening portion (this direction is defined by xe2x80x9cforwardxe2x80x9d), lower part of said each conductor pin corresponds to a conductor pin leg which passes through bottom of said housing, when numbers from No. 1 to No. 8 are given respectively to said each conductor pin starting from right, each set of conductor pins of No. 1 and No. 2, No. 3 and No. 6, No. 4 and No. 5, and No. 7 and No. 8 is used respectively as conductor pair, bending portions of said No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins are positioned more forward than bending portions of other conductor pins, and conductor pin legs of said No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins are positioned more forward than conductor pin legs of other conductor pins.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack connector, wherein, said substrate is provided with eight holes to which said conductor pin legs are passed through, and holes to which No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pin legs are passed through are positioned more forward than holes co which other conductor pin legs are passed through.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack connector, wherein, said substrate is double-sided printed wiring board.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack connector, wherein, symmetrical path is included in wiring pattern which extends from hole to which conductor pin leg is passed through to hole to which lead of said crimping terminal array is passed through.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack connector, wherein, paths which are parallel each other are included in No. 3 and No. 6 wiring patterns which are electrically connected to No. 3 and No. 6 conductor pins, and paths which are included in No. 4 and No. 5 wiring patterns which is electrically connected to No. 4 and No. 5 conductor pins are provided between said parallel paths.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a modular jack connector, wherein, arrangement of said eight crimping terminals of crimping terminal array is divided into 2 lines of right and left, and arrangement of right side line is No. 1, No. 2, No. 4 and No. 5 (these Nos. correspond to Nos. of conductor pins) starting from forward, and arrangement of left side line is No. 8, No. 7, No. 6 and No. 3 (these Nos. correspond to Nos. of conductor pins) starting from forward.